Anders/Dialogue
Anders' dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Anders shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Anders' Remarks *''(when deselecting him from party lineup)'' "Andraste's Knickerweasels!" *''(When entering the Amaranthine market)'' "I once knew someone who bought a piece of Andraste's shin-bone in the Amaranthine market." Anders and the Warden Anders and Oghren *'Anders': You're quite the dirty little dwarf, aren't you? *'Oghren': And you're quite the dirty little mage. *'Anders': I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you! *'Oghren': And I'm no winking, slack-jawed coward like you. *'Anders': True! We should form a club! -- *'Anders': You don't actually think your jokes are funny, do you? *'Oghren': Could have sworn that fly was buzzing again. *'Anders': "HAR! Let me tell you about my life in one word!" (Belches) *'Oghren': "Oh no! Don't take me back to the tower! I'm far, far too delicate!" *'Anders': "I'm not only a dwarf, I'm a moron! Listen to me fart!" *'Oghren': "Oh no, big templar man! What are you going to do with that sword?" *'Anders': Eww. *'Oghren': Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned, son. -- *'Anders': I'm just going to assume that something died in your mouth. *'Oghren': Funny story: dwarf attacks mage. Dwarf wins. *'Anders': Yeah, I noticed how you pissed in your armor in that last fight. Well done. *'Oghren': Thank you! I'll be here all week. -- *'Oghren': (Grumbles) Women are drawn to you when you play with that cat. *'Anders': Like moths to a flame. Women like it when men show affection for small, fuzzy, defenseless beings. Like you. *'Oghren': Stupid... mage. Every time I pull something out of my robes, the women just flee. -- *'Oghren': So... mage, huh? What's it like? *'Anders': To have all this power at my fingertips? *'Oghren': No. To always have to wear a skirt? (Laughs) *'Anders': Oh, you don't know the story behind the robes? You know how strict things are in the Circle, right? Of course you do. Well, the robes make quick trysts in the corner easy. No laces or buttons. You're done before the templars catch on. *'Oghren': Really? *'Anders': Just ask anyone. -- *'Oghren': And people talk about me stinking up the joint! *'Anders': What are you on about, now? *'Oghren': Cat piss! Little kitty there makes me want to vomit! *'Anders': Don't listen to him, Ser Pounce-a-lot! You smell just fine. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) -- *'Anders': Why did you even want to be a Grey Warden? You thought it would make for great drinking stories? *'Oghren': I can't believe you survived the Joining. *'Anders': You got drunk and made a bet, didn't you? *'Oghren': I bet you I could crush your tiny human skull. *'Anders': I bet I could drink you under the table. *'Oghren': You're on! -- *'Oghren': What? *'Anders': What, what? *'Oghren': You were staring at me, you manskirt-wearing freak. *'Anders': Oh, I thought you were being attacked by a wild animal. But it was only your beard. *'Oghren': You think you're so clever, don't you? Sparkle-fingers! Anders and Nathaniel *'Anders': So you're a Howe? *'Nathaniel': Do you have a point, Mage? *'Anders': Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats. *'Nathaniel': How clever. *'Anders': It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that. -- *'Anders': You know, Nathaniel, you're just like me. *'Nathaniel': Am I, now? *'Anders': Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved! *'Nathaniel': I hope you have a point, Anders. *'Anders': It's like you're a mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else! *'Nathaniel': A thrilling analogy. -- *'Nathaniel': I've thought about what you said, Anders. The comparison between my family and mages. It's idiotic. I am not about to transform into an abomination simply for being a Howe. *'Anders': I didn't say it was a perfect analogy... *'Nathaniel': Being a Howe also does not allow me to control your mind. *'Anders': Kind of missing my point, aren't you? *'Nathaniel': I am not a fan of over-simplifications. *'Anders': Fine, fine. Your loss. -- *'Nathaniel': You don't always wear robes, do you? *'Anders': Not when I'm naked I don't. *'Nathaniel': I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot. *'Anders': So does the "I'm a mage!" sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars. *'Nathaniel': Ah, so that's how it's going to be. -- *'Nathaniel': You seem rather attached to that cat, Anders. *'Anders': It's more that he is rather attached to me. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot? *'Ser Pouce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Nathaniel': Isn't that name a little... ridiculous? *'Anders': What do you think I should call him? Frederick? *'Nathaniel': There are worse names, I suppose... -- *'Nathaniel': How do the templars always find you, Anders? *'Anders': Incredibly angry, that's how they find me. *'Nathaniel': There must be some trick to it, surely. *'Anders': They began recruiting women. The male templars never stopped to ask for directions. *'Nathaniel': You're impossible to talk to. *'Anders': I do my best! Anders and Sigrun *'Sigrun': You should let Sir Pounce-a-lot out more. Must be stuffy in that robe. *'Anders': Out? You mean out to play with the darkspawn? Such a great idea! *'Sigrun': All right. I see your point. -- *'Anders': Is there some great ceremony when someone joins the Legion of the Dead? *'Sigrun': It's called a funeral. *'Anders': Right, but is it boring and somber like a regular funeral? I mean, you're not burying anyone... *'Sigrun': This is true. Dwarven funerals involve a great deal of ale and singing. Then there is an orgy. *'Anders': What? You're kidding! *'Sigrun': Of course I'm kidding. -- *'Anders': So you never told me what that ceremony was like. *'Sigrun': (Sigh) It begins with chanting and toasts. Then we bid our families farewell. Then, wailing and tears. *'Anders': That does sound like a funeral. How depressing. *'Sigrun': We're not the Legion of Jaunty Pub Songs. *'Anders': But think how much easier recruitment would be if you were! -- *'Anders': So what does the Legion do when you're not, you know, dying? *'Sigrun': I'm not sure. We do that a lot. *'Anders': But you can't do it all hours of the day. There must be some times when you're not out getting killed. *'Sigrun': In those hours we listen to smart-mouthed mages ask stupid questions. *'Anders': I always thought dwarves would be nicer. *'Sigrun': I always thought mages would be smarter. -- *'Anders': You seem fascinated with Ser Pounce-a-lot. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Sigrun': We don't have cats in Orzammar. Well, maybe some nobles have them, if they buy them from a surface merchant. *'Anders': Everyone needs a pet. *'Sigrun': Well, I had a nug once. For about an hour. Before my uncle slaughtered him and ate him. Anders and Velanna *'Anders': Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive? *'Velanna': Have I ever told you that I find most humans physically and morally repulsive? *'Anders': Good to know! -- *'Anders': Perhaps one day we could sit down to discuss magic? *'Velanna': What would that accomplish? *'Anders': Lots? Great civilizations are built on the sharing of ideas. *'Velanna': Sharing? You mean stealing, of course. Followed by crushing those you stole from. *'Anders': You know that chip on your shoulder? I think it has replaced your head. -- *'Velanna': The chip on my shoulder hasn't replaced my head. *'Anders': Whoa. She's talking to me. Voluntarily. Check the sky for flying pigs! *'Velanna': Ugh. Forget it. *'Anders': (Chuckles) I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. *'Velanna': (Sigh) Humans and their irrepressible urges. -- *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, didn't you? *'Anders': Several times. But they always found me using my phylactery. Not that I minded being caught much. They always assigned the same templar to track me down. Or perhaps she asked. I hope it's the latter. On those long trips back to the tower -- I in manacles, she glaring silently -- the air practically sizzled. *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, repeatedly, for a woman? *'Anders': Well, not for her. But she made being caught more fun. That's me, always looking on the bright side. -- *'Velanna': My fireballs are bigger than yours. *'Anders': It's not the size that counts, Velanna. *'Velanna': Did they tell you that in your Circle? They were trying not to hurt your feelings. *'Anders': The Circle lied to me? Andraste's sword, my world is falling apart! I have been unmanned! Anders and Justice Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay